The bee's knees
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Tony n'avait jamais rencontré l'âme sœur, et franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui l'inquiétait en ce moment. Un soir, surfant sur le web, il tombe sur une annonce mystérieuse qui lui promet l'âme sœur dans de plus bref délai. Tony n'est pas dupe, il sait bien que c'est un tissu de is que se passe t-il, le lendemain lorsqu'une boîte est déposée devant chez lui ?/UA
1. Chapter 1

**The bee's knees : **

N.D.A : J'ai eu cette idée il y a déjà bien longtemps, et je ne savais pas si je voulais la mettre en forme. Voilà donc le résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira mais franchement je ne suis pas fière du résultat x).

_I'm not the bee's knees*, bitch ! Get out !_

_*je tiens juste à signaler que ''the bee's knees'', ca veut dire ''le nombril du monde'' . Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre...enfin, j'espère XD._

...

POV's Tony :

Il y a des jours où je ne peux toujours pas y croire.

Une poupée. Non mais...une poupée ? Est-ce que vous imaginez...? Non. Je sais que tout ça est bien réel mais franchement, en repensant à tout ça je me dis...que ça ne peut pas l'être. Non. Une poupée...

_Bref, voilà comment tout commença..._

...

_**Quelques mois plus tôt...**_

Aujourd'hui aussi je revenais d'une longue journée de travail pour me retrouver -encore- seul dans cet appartement trop petit. Il y avait cependant le nécessaire pour se sentir à l'aise, une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon/salle à manger. Je me sentais trop à l'étroit, pourtant, dans cet appart. En même temps, c'était là tout ce que je pouvais me permettre, car je ne roulais pas sur l'or. Je travaillais dans une usine, et le salaire était trop mince pour me permettre d'extra. Les loisirs aussi y passaient, mais bon, peu importe. De toute façon, faire quelque chose tout seul...L'important est que j'avais la santé.

Je vivais seul, donc. Je n'avais jamais réussi à m'engager dans une relation sérieusement. Ma voisine, par exemple, Pepper Potts. Elle était amoureuse de moi, et tout baignait, tout allait comme sur des roulettes...mais je savais très bien que si nous nous engagions, nous allions gâcher cette amitié. Enfin ''nous'', je voulais surtout dire ''moi''. Risquer de tout détruire, pour qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais voir ma tête ou quoi que ce soit...Non merci franchement. Le quartier était assez calme, et nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre de divers tapages. Chacun savait rester à sa place pour conserver le calme dans l'immeuble. D'ailleurs, celui ci était plutôt bien placé. A seulement une petite demi heure du centre ville, ce qui était un avantage. Un désavantage par contre pour aller au boulot, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, mais bon, c'était là tout ce que je pouvais me permettre, à nouveau.

Bref, je revenais d'une journée de travail longue et fatigante. Il y avait des problèmes au boulot, en ce moment, et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Apparemment, il y avait des licenciements de prévus, et ça ne sentait pas bon du tout ! Il fallait donc donner son maximum pour éviter de se retrouver sur le carreau. Et moi, déjà que j'avais du mal à joindre les deux bouts parfois, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait si je n'avais plus de travail ?

Il était relativement tard -environ 23 heures- et je décidais de me détendre un peu sur mon ordinateur portable. Je l'allumais et le posait sur la table basse du salon, me déchaussant et me déshabillant un peu au passage. J'étais à présent vêtu d'un caleçon noir uniquement, torse nu, mes vêtements un peu partout sur le sol. De toute façon, Potts, à qui j'avais confié un double de clé parce qu'elle m'aidait dans les diverses tâches ménagères, étant donné qu'elle savait très bien que j'étais allergique au ménage et qu'elle voulait se faire passer pour la maîtresse de mon cœur, m'avait déjà vu nu, à plusieurs reprises, et dans des positions très peu communes. Oui, j'invitais souvent des filles, seulement pour une nuit, étant donné...Bref. Je m'installais confortablement, consultais mes mails, discutais rapidement avec des amis, et, soudainement, une publicité attira mon attention sur le côté du site abordé. Je cliquais dessus, curieux et observais attentivement l'annonce.

_Vous cherchez l'âme sœur ? Vous ignorez si quelqu'un est fait pour vous dans ce bas monde ? _

_Vous vous ennuyez, seul, chez vous, dans votre petit appartement, et vous essayez de vous trouver en sortant récemment avec de futiles conquêtes ? Vous souhaitez vraiment vous engager, mais vous pensez que vous risquez de tout détruire ? Si vous êtes ici, déjà, c'est que vous avez cliqué sur cette annonce et que vous vous êtes reconnu à travers ces lignes. Bravo ! Vous avez fait le bon choix ! Nous vous promettons quelque chose d'honnête ! L'âme sœur va bientôt sonner à votre porte, et, commencera alors une longue histoire._

_Merci, et encore bravo ! _

Je restais assez tétanisé. Oui, c'est vrai que c'était foutrement troublant que cette annonce disait tout ce que je voulais ou non, mais bon...il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie. Non mais franchement, l'âme sœur. N'importe quoi.

Je me frottais le visage entre mes mains et fermais l'ordinateur. _Quel tissu de mensonge ! _L'âme sœur c'est...Non, ça n'existe pas. Faut pas rêver franchement. La réalité n'est pas rose. _Toc toc. _Ca devait être Pepper sans doute. Et c'est là que je me remis à penser à l'annonce. _L'âme sœur va bientôt sonner à votre porte. _Bordel de fichu truc ! Je me levais rapidement et j'allais lui ouvrir. En effet, il s'agissait bien de Pepper. Elle portait une petite robe bleue pâle et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Je l'invitais à entrer, et elle découvrit le bazar qui régnait dans mon appartement. Elle prenait ses marques, au fur et à mesure. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je vivais ici, et elle est la personne la plus sympathique du voisinage. Elle y vivait depuis bien plus longtemps, et elle travaillait dans une boutique en centre ville, je comprenais donc aisément son choix de résidence.

Pepper n'avait rien de gênant, elle était même très gentil, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas la réduire à une de mes conquêtes d'un nuit, même si je ne doutais pas qu'elle devait certainement en valoir la peine._Arrête de penser ainsi. Elle, elle te voit comme l'homme de sa vie. Pas comme un coup vite fait. _

« Tony, je vais commencer à croire que tu fais exprès de mettre le bazar chez toi pour que je vienne tous les jours. » sourit-elle, en observant l'état des lieux.

Sa robe était légèrement décolletée, ce qui ne laissait pas assez de vue pour qui en voulait d'avantage.

« Et si c'était le cas ? » lui demandai-je, en cherchant du regard mon pantalon.

Oui, parce qu'elle ne devait pas non plus prendre l'habitude de me voir à moitié à poil. Elle se retourna vers moi, le rouge aux joues. « Tu es sérieux là ? » Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Et vous, Mlle Potts ? » souris-je.

Elle pencha son visage, et nos lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact. Ensuite, tout alla trop vite... _Bordel Tony, t'es intenable. _

…

Le lendemain, j'ignorais franchement à quelle heure je me réveillais. Heureusement que je reprenais le boulot en début d'après midi. Je m'attendais à voir Pepper, mais au contraire, elle n'était pas là. Je soupirais, car je savais que je devrais mettre les points sur les ''i'' avant qu'elle ne pense que nous deux il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Hier soir, je...je repensais à cette foutue annonce, et maintenant je me rendais bien compte de l'immense connerie que j'avais fait. Si elle ne le prenais pas mal, temps mieux, mais je l'espérais vraiment parce que...

_Ding dong !_

Je fus coupé dans mes songes. Je m'habillais rapidement, remarquant au passage que Pepper avait oublié son sac à main, ce qui impliquait donc qu'elle reviendrait le chercher rapidement. Peut être d'ailleurs que c'était elle. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec elle. Enfin, surtout pas maintenant. J'arrivais donc devant la porte, et lorsque j'ouvris je fus surpris de voir une boîte plus grande que moi. Il y avait moyen de la passer par la porte, mais...en faite, j'ignorais complètement de quoi il s'agissait.

Je tentais donc de faire rentrer la boite, et elle était foutrement lourde bordel. C'était le meilleur moyen de me faire un tour de reins et ne pas aller bosser aujourd'hui, tiens. Et puis, ensuite, de me faire virer ! Je parvins à mettre la boîte au centre du salon, et, alors que je voulais l'ouvrir, la boite s'ouvrir toute seule. Les différents coins de la boîte s'ouvrirent tout seul, comme s'ils étaient commandés, et,...je découvris...une personne.

C'était un homme, à la peau pâle mais superbe. Il avait les yeux clos, une bouche fine, les cheveux noirs lisses derrière ses oreilles. Il était nu, si bien que je pouvais voir que son corps était superbe. _Bordel, je suis vraiment en manque. Je me mets à fantasmer sur un inconnu nu dans mon salon, maintenant. _Il ne bougeait pas. Peut être était-il...mort ? Qui m'enverrait un cadavre, sérieux ? Peut être une ancienne conquête pour se venger ? Non. Ca ne tenait pas la route. Je m'approchais donc doucement de l'inconnu, tentant de distinguer des blessures qui justifieraient le fait qu'il soit...Non. Rien ne pouvait justifier ça bordel ! Je devais être en train de rêver. Mais quel rêve bizarre. J'étais drogué ou quoi ?

Bon. Il fallait reprendre son calme.

« Monsieur ? Hé ! Vous allez bien ? » lui demandai-je.

Je m'approchais encore, tentant de distinguer un souffle. Mais rien. Il était vraiment mort. Pour en être sûr -parce que le mec pouvait bien retenir sa respiration pour me foutre les jetons- je m'approchais à nouveau et posais ma tête contre sa poitrine...Et...c'est ce moment là que le gars choisit pour bouger. Il m'enserra, ronronnant et gémissant d'une façon presque mécanique.

« Tony. Je suis content de te voir enfin, mes créateurs m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Je t'aime. Nous allons être ensemble pour toujours. »

_WHAT ? WHAT...WHAT THE FUCK ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément tandis que je tentais de me débattre. L'homme était plus fort et plus grand que moi, et ses yeux verts me regardaient tendrement.

« Bon. Écoutes, calmons nous ! Lâches moi ! »

Comme un robot, il obéit, restant immobile. « Ok. Merci. Premièrement...Comment connais tu mon nom ? Et qui es tu ? »

Il sourit, se levant gracieusement et s'approchant de moi. Il voulut à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculais, si bien qu'il fit un peu la moue. « Je m'appelle Loki. Mes créateurs m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. J'avais vraiment hâte que tu m'allumes. »

_Tu sais que ça peut porter confusion ce que tu viens de dire, là ?_

« Tes créateurs ? » lui demandai-je, ne comprenant rien du tout. « Je suis au bord du gouffre là. Tu veux bien m'aider un peu ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je te conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à mon manuel. »

_Ton manuel ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie là ?_

Je cherchais donc ce fameux manuel dans le fond de la boite. Il y avait en effet un bouquin, pas très épais d'ailleurs, où il y avait divers schéma de Loki. Sur le manuel, il y avait noté : Loki, âme sœur de Tony Stark.

_Attends. Âme sœur...Ca me fait penser à un truc là ! _

Les minutes suivantes, je questionnais le fameux Loki pour en savoir un peu plus. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ses créateurs, mais il savait qu'il les aimait de l'avoir envoyé ici pour aimer Tony. Moi, d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais rien, mais alors rien du tout. Loki était quoi...une sorte de...robot ?

« Je suis une poupée d'amour. » me corrigea t-il, lorsque je le questionnais à ce propos.

_Okay...Âme sœur. Poupée d'amour. C'est un peu beaucoup, là, non ?_

« Bordel de merde ! » sifflais-je, en m'asseyant sur le canapé, oubliant la présence de cette fichue poupée derrière moi un instant. Il avait les yeux rivé sur moi. Et déjà, pourquoi un homme ? Mon Âme Soeur était-elle supposée être un homme ? Je soupirais, fatigué. Soudain, je sentis des mains qui commençaient à me masser le dos. Bon, ok, ce n'était pas désagréable mais...Non. C'était une poupée bordel ! Je sentis un souffle contre mon cou et une langue serpenter dans mon cou.

« Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? » me demanda t-il, en faisant glisser ses mains sur mon torse nu. Elles se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon caleçon, et de ce qui se trouvait dedans.

_**Ok, là c'était flippant. **_

…

_A suivre ? _

_May be...:p_


	2. Chapter 2

**The bee's knees(2) : **

_"There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?"_

_[Adam Lambert] – [Fever]_

Merci pour vos reviews. J'écris finalement une suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que j'écris, alors franchement ne m'en voulez pas si c'est complètement idiot ou à côté de la plaque. Brefouille, laissez moi vos avis pour que je sache si vous souhaitez que je poursuive, ou non. De plus, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur ''Nothing else matters'', c'est ma petite folie du moment. Je suis très inspirée, et j'ai peur de faire encore quelque chose d'hyper long, mais quand je vois à quel point vous l'appréciez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je n'en dit pas plus.

Bonne lecture.

_Angie._

...

POV's Tony :

Dans la panique, la seule chose que je parvins à faire était d'ouvrir le manuel à une page aléatoire, et bien entendu, au départ, je tombais sur des choses complètement inutile. Finalement, je parvins à trouver les quelques pages consacrées au démarrage de la poupée Loki. Le bouton On/Off, pour parler concrètement, se trouvait sur sa nuque, sous sa masse de cheveux plutôt bouclée. La poupée resta donc immobile, et j'essayais de l'asseoir sur le divan, tout en essayant de réfléchir.

Il fallait que je garde mon calme...ça ne pouvait qu'être une fichue plaisanterie. Rien ne pouvait être lié avec le fait que j'avais cliqué sur cette annonce remplit de mensonge, non...? Non ? Bordel, voilà que je doutais ! Et puis, d'abord, comment avait-il pu connaître mon identité, mon adresse et tout ça ? Hein ? Comment !? Bon, peut être qu'avec l'adresse IP de mon ordinateur...Oh bordel ça me saoule tout ça ! Je suis crevé franchement ! Et puis il fallait que j'aille au boulot en début d'après-midi. Comment j'allais faire ? Et si Pepper venait pour récupérer ses affaires et qu'elle voyait...Loki ? Enfin, ce truc là !

Je n'avais vraiment pas d'autres choix. Il fallait que j'appelle le boulot et que je leur explique que je ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui, car je ne me sentais pas très bien. _Bon, je vais être viré, c'est sûr. _Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je m'habillais donc rapidement, enfilant ce que je trouvais au passage et ouvrit la porte. J'y découvris Pepper. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle n'entre pas, car j'avais une poupée d'amour masculine nue sur mon canapé, et elle allait sûrement trouver ça très louche, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle me sourit, presque timidement, et fit un pas en avant. Je la bloquais, et elle me regarda intensément.

« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? » demanda t-elle, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

« Non. » répondis-je, de suite.

_Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle entre. _

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? J'aimerais récupérer mon sac, et j'aimerais que l'on discute un peu. » continua t-elle, en commençant à taper du pied par terre.

Je souris nerveusement. « Pas de soucis, je te rends ton sac, attends ici. Et, en ce qui concerne hier...je...je n'ai pas trop envie d'en discuter, tu m'excuseras. »

_Bravo pour l'excuse bidon._

Je refermais la porte et j'accourais dans la chambre, attrapais le sac et retournais à la porte, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la poupée toujours endormie. Lorsque je rouvris la porte, je redécouvris Pepper. Elle semblait très en colère. « C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas entrer ? Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que l'on en parle ? »

_Euh, parce que j'ai une poupée d'amour sur mon canapé. Et que...c'était juste pour tirer un coup, en faite. _

_Putain, je suis vraiment un salaud. _

Elle me regardait fixement, ne voulant pas lâcher prise. Je savais bien que j'aurais jamais du, mais bon, la connerie était faite, donc là, c'était franchement trop tard.

« Écoute, je pense que c'est mieux si on...on redevenait amis, comme au départ. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, ou quoi que ce soit mais...hier, c'était vraiment parce que j'étais en manque. »

Elle devint rouge, et dans un mouvement brusque, elle me gifla. _Bon, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, finalement. _Elle m'arracha le sac des mains et fila à toute allure dans le couloir. Bon, au moins, j'avais réussi à la faire fuir pour pouvoir faire face tranquillement à mon second problème. Je refermais donc doucement la porte, sentant une brûlure naître là où elle m'avait giflé, et me retournais pour apercevoir Loki qui n'avait pas bougé.

Je me rassis sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas loucher sur sa nudité et son corps parfait -_quoi?_- et attrapais le manuel pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose. Il était assez conséquent, et il y avait diverses informations

_Loki_, poupée d'amour de Tony Stark.

Ordonnez lui ce que vous voudrez, elle vous sera toujours dévouée, et elle n'aimera que vous.

Pas besoin de la nourrir, mais n'oubliez pas la recharger. Comment recharger ? C'est très simple, et c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de nos poupées d'amour : Faites lui l'amour, ou d'autres petites gâteries sexuelles, bien sûr. L'autonomie est d'environ une semaine. Vous pouvez la mouiller, il n'y a pas de risque(comme pour la nourriture, mais je vous conseille de l'éviter si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec une véritable pile électrique sur les bras). Évitez d'allumer et d'éteindre sans cesse la poupée, sinon,la charge se consommera plus rapidement.

Vous avez d'autres questions ? Posez la lui, mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas l'échanger. Loki est vôtre âme sœur, et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous vous l'avons envoyé. Cessez de passer vos nuits avec des inconnues que vous ne reverrez plus : Loki vous est destiné et il vous aimera plus que tout !

Ensuite, il y avait divers schéma des parties de Loki, de ce qu'il aimait bien : Le vert, les films larmoyants, la musique classique et moi -_bien sûr_-.

C'était assez troublant, tout de même. Comment avait-on pu m'envoyer ça, et écrire tout ça, sans rien sur moi ? Enfin... Peut être que si j'interrogeais la poupée...

Soupirant, je soulevais sa masse de cheveux soyeuse et trouvais le bouton tout de même discret, que j'actionnais. Tout de suite, les yeux verts émeraude de Loki s'ouvrirent et il me sourit. « Bonjour mon amour. » me dit-il.

Je frissonnais légèrement. Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi, et cette voix bon sang...

« Si tu t'habillais, avant qu'on ne discute ? » lui conseillais-je.

Il se mit à faire la moue. « Tu n'aimes pas me voir nu, mon amour ? » me demanda t-il. Il se tordit les doigts, se mordit la lèvre. _Bordel, mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? _Il me fallait un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser mes yeux glisser sur son corps, alors je me levais et allais chercher un peignoir.

Mais c'est lorsque je revins que tout devint...plus..._plus chaud. _

Loki était allongé sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes écartées, laissant entrevoir...tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, en faite. Je déglutis, me rendant compte que le peignoir venait de me tomber des mains, et que...je commençais à être dur. _Bon, il est censé obéir à chacun de mes ordres, on va voir ça. _

« Loki, relèves toi et enfiles ce peignoir. »

Il obéit, mais il fit la moue. Ensuite, il resta debout, droit comme un ''i'' devant moi, ses yeux me dévorant et me déshabillant du regard.

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ensuite.

« Rien du tout mon amour. » répondit-il, ses yeux toujours aussi fixe.

Je soupirais donc, et retournais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Je voulais un peu d'espace, il fallait que je réfléchisse, mais...la poupée me suivait. Loki s'installa sur mes genoux et logea sa tête dans mon cou. Je le priais de s'asseoir convenablement à côté de moi. Mais c'était tout de même troublant. Loki ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un humain, et me revint alors l'image d'avant. Loki, nu sur cette table, les jambes écartées, prêt à me servir. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » lui avouais-je, en faisant allusion, bien sûr, à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Mais lui, réglé comme je ne sais quoi, pensais à autre chose.

« J'ai beaucoup d'idées d'activités en tête, si tu veux. » ronronna t-il, en faisant glisser sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je la repoussais vivement. « Mais bon sang ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que tu ne ressentirais aucun plaisir. »

Il sourit. « Le temps que toi, tu apprécies. »

_Pitié, aidez moi. _

Je me frottais le visage avec les mains et je tentais de réfléchir, mais, toutes les deux secondes, Loki me demandait si je souhaites le prendre tout de suite ou après, ou alors, si je souhaitais qu'il se mette à genoux entre mes jambes pour me faire un petit plaisir. Et je commençais légèrement à en avoir marre, donc, je le saisis et tentais de l'éteindre mais...Il semblait comprendre et ne se laissait pas faire.

_Je commence vraiment, mais alors vraiment à en avoir marre, là. _

Je m'effondrais donc sur le canapé aux côtés de Loki, et celui ci en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Il commença à me lécher la peau du cou, et, au fur et à mesure, il redescendait. Je me sentais tout dur, et Loki le comprit très vite, si bien qu'il attrapa son objectif...et, je crois, que c'est là que tout commençait à devenir plus compliqué.

_Car Loki croyait vraiment que je l'aimais._

…

Je me réveillais le soir, Loki n'était plus à côté de moi. Inquiet, j'enfilais le peignoir qui était au sol, et accourais dans l'appartement afin de le retrouver. J'ignorais vraiment où il était. Et c'est alors que je vis la porte d'entrée entre ouverte. Là, j'avais vraiment, vraiment...

« Loki ? » l'appelai-je.

...peur. Parce que lorsque je me précipitais dehors pour voir si Loki s'y trouvait... Je le découvrais avec Pepper. Ils discutaient, et celle ci ne semblait pas en colère. Elle découvrit et salua Loki. Lorsqu'elle disparut, je me précipitais vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Chut mon amour. Je lui ai tout dit. Elle ne te tournera plus jamais autour de toi. »

_Quoi ? Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il était une poupée parce que sinon...elle va vraiment me prendre pour un sale pervers. _

_Ce qui serait normal, en même temps. _

« Ne panique pas. Je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps mais que je venais juste de revenir te voir. L'homosexualité n'a pas semblé la déranger...et elle me trouve sympa. » sourit-il.

_**Ok, là c'était flippant. **_

…

N.D.A : Désolée pour cette suite horrible x) Ca n'avance pas beaucoup hein x) ? Laissez quand même vos avis pour savoir si je suis bonne pour la poubelle ! XD Allez, bisouille !


	3. Chapter 3

**The bee's knees(3) : **

_We create our own demons._

...

POV's Tony :

Bon. Comment résumer les jours qui suivirent tout cela ? De l'inquiétude, oui. Du stress, énormément. Du sexe, beaucoup _-au moins je n'aurais pas à craindre pour la recharge de Loki, hum hum-. _Des disputes, aussi. Bref, les jours qui suivirent furent riches en événements, et j'étais convaincu qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup. Loki, ma poupée d'amour, était une surprise ambulante. Je devais tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas trop entreprenant. Oui, car Monsieur avait été saluer tous les voisins, avait même sympathisé avec eux, chose que je n'avais jamais réussi à faire. Chaque jours, je devais prendre bien soin de chaque chose qu'il désirait. Lui faire l'amour -bon, ce n'était pas une nouveauté-, lui acheter les vêtements qu'il voulait -avec un petit salaire c'était dur-, regarder ce qu'il voulait à la télé -et bien sûr, ce n'était pas James Bond, ni Star Wars hein-. La vie avec Loki était vraiment éprouvante, et j'avais vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'il pouvait être mon ''âme sœur''. Niveau sexe, je n'avais foutrement pas à me plaindre, il était le meilleur amant que j'avais eu, et cela me surprenait même que ce soit une poupée qui me fasse autant d'effet. Lorsque je travaillais, il s'occupait de l'appart, le nettoyant, rangeant mes affaires, les repassant, préparant à manger, faisant les courses, papotant avec les voisins. Un jour, Loki m'avait même avoué que tout le monde pensait qu'il était trop bien pour moi. J'ignorais la remarque, et j'essayais d'éviter le regard des voisins lorsque je partais travailler.

Un jour, je rentrais un peu plus tôt du travail. Je m'attendais à voir un mot de Loki disant ''Je suis parti faire les courses'' ou un truc du style...mais non. Loki...Loki était avec des gens. Chez moi. Ils étaient tous foutrement sexy et ils me dévisageaient. Loki sourit en me voyant et il vint à ma rencontre pour m'embrasser tendrement. « Tu rentres tôt. » remarqua t-il, avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Il y avait un blond aux yeux bleus, musclés et mignon. Un type aux cheveux bruns coupés courts. Un grand blond, aux cheveux plus longs et plus costaud que tout le monde. Et enfin, une rousse aux yeux noisettes. « Bonjour. » dis-je simplement, en les voyant me déshabiller du regard.

« Bonjour. » répondirent-ils, tous en chœur. _Flippant. _

Je ne les avaient jamais vu dans le voisinage, mais quelque chose attira mon attention chez le brun et le blond. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes boutons que Loki... _Oh bordel, je suis pas tout seul. _

« Tony, voici mes amis. Steve, Clint, Thor et Natasha. » continua Loki, en les désignant un à un.

Je me sentais très mal, parce que je me rendais compte qu'il y avait cinq poupées d'amour dans mon salon. Là, c'était vraiment flippant. Et loki trouvait ça absolument normal de les inviter chez moi. Imaginez que...que quelqu'un recherchait sa poupée et qu'il voyait qu'il était chez moi...je me ferais passer pour le plus gros pervers du monde, là.

« Loki, je peux te parler un instant. » lui demandai-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, et j'entendis Loki me suivre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la chambre, je fermais la porte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu profites que je sois au travail pour inviter tes potes les poupées ? »

Il me regarda avec des yeux désolés, et se tordit les mains. Il rougit un peu, et j'aurais même juré voir quelques larmes. « Je suis désolé mon amour. Je...je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais plus tôt- »

« Peu importe. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Bon sang, imagines que les propriétaires de ces choses les recherchent...qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? J'avais envie d'une partie à plusieurs alors je vous ai pris vos poupées ! » poursuivis-je, plus fort et en colère.

Loki ne savait rien de la vie. Il était juste programmé pour faire certaines choses et répondre à mes ordres. Je savais bien que jamais je n'aurais du le laisser entrer petit à petit dans ma vie. Nous deux, c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Ces choses ? Ca veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda t-il. Et cette fois ci, il pleurait bien.

Je détournais mon regard car il m'était impossible de l'engueuler et de le voir pleurer en même temps.

« C'est ça. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es une poupée. Tu es un produit, tu n'es pas mon âme sœur ! Oh et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'égosille, tu ne comprends rien. Tu as juste deux trucs en tête. Moi et le sexe. »

« Parce que je t'aime, » sanglota t-il.

Et il se mit à genoux devant moi, les mains jointes, comme pour prier, et les yeux rouges. Je soupirais, avant de m'agenouiller aussi. Tout de suite, il sauta sur mes lèvres et me plaqua au sol. Une de ses mains glissa dans mon pantalon pour y sortir ma queue en semi-érection. Il s'y frotta, avant d'abandonner ma bouche pour s'enrouler autour de ma bite humide. Je me laissais complètement aller, essayant d'oublier pendant cet instant que Loki était une simple poupée, et que je devais à tout prix m'en débarrasser. Je décidais de me concentrer sur cette bouche qui me suçait, qui m'aspirait avec expertise.

« Loki, tes amis sont dans le- »

« Ne t'occupe pas. Dès qu'ils ont entendu notre dispute ils sont partis. » répondit-il, avant de me reprendre en bouche.

Je sentais ma queue frétiller dans sa bouche chaude et agréable. Ses mains retiraient mon pantalon et mon boxer, laissant mon cul à l'air. Il me caressa les bourses et il m'était absolument difficile d'y résister, si bien que je le soulevais par la taille pour l'empaler sur mon sexe. Il gémit de plaisir avant de commencer lui même les vas et viens.

_Ca ne servait à rien. Chaque dispute finissait ainsi..._

…

Lorsque je me réveillais, c'était la nuit. Loki n'était pas à côté de moi, et je partis donc à sa recherche. Une idée m'était venue en tête...c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, de toute façon. La vie avec Loki avait beau paraître sympathique, je ne passerai jamais ma vie avec lui. Il est une poupée. Rien d'autre.

Je me levais donc, cherchais Loki dans l'appartement et c'est avec surprise que je le découvrais derrière les fourneaux, en train de nous préparer à dîner. Son visage n'exprimait rien du tout, et il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsque je rentrais dans la pièce. Je soupirais et restais debout devant lui pour l'observer. A un moment, il releva les yeux de son plat, les yeux rougis, et c'est à cet instant que je me rendais compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus humain. Il s'en voulait de son erreur, mais aussi de m'avoir mis en colère. Je m'approchais donc de lui silencieusement et l'étreignais par derrière. Il déposa de petit baiser sur mes avants bras, toujours aussi silencieux, avant de se concentrer sur son plat.

« Loki, nous devons discuter. » lui chuchotai-je, à l'oreille.

Il hocha simplement la tête, termina son plat et vint me rejoindre dans le salon. Toujours aussi silencieusement, il s'assit dans le fauteuil et bloqua son regard sur ses mains jointes.

« Écoute, » commençai-je.

J'aurais juré voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau, alors je lui pris les mains et le forçais à me regarder. « Tu sais, je...je t'aime bien. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un...enfin- »

« Une chose. » me corrigea t-il, « Je suis une chose, tu l'as dit toi même. »

Je hochais la tête. Il savait sans doute ce qui allait suivre, et je pouvais deviner qu'il n'était pas pour. IL ne semblait pas en colère, juste accablé. « Si tu m'aimes vraiment, et si tu obéis vraiment à tous mes ordres... Je...Je vais te demander de partir, et de ne jamais revenir. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. En silence, il se leva et sortit, sans rien emporter avec lui.

_C'était la dernière fois que je le vis._

…

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, et je n'eus aucunes nouvelles de Loki. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait été destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Je reprenais ma vie normalement, Pepper et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole, sauf une fois où elle me demanda où était passé Loki...Nous avions rompu, à cause de moi je le faisais trop souffrir et je le traitais comme une chose. C'est tout. Je redevenais donc l'homme célibataire et sa routine métro-boulot-dodo.

Un jour, mon patron m'annonça que je devais aller à Chicago pour travailler en coopération avec une autre entreprise pendant deux semaines, et que je devais prendre ça pour une promotion pour les nombreux efforts que j'avais fourni. Le salaire serait plus élevé, un studio me serait réservé, et...pour avouer, je n'avais jamais vu Chicago.

C'est lorsque je sortis de l'aéroport que mon regard se posa sur cette très belle ville. Prendre un nouvel air me ferait sans doute le plus grand bien, et qui sait, j'y rencontrerai peut être quelqu'un.

Je pris un taxi et indiquait au chauffeur l'adresse à laquelle j'étais attendue. Il s'agissait d'une entreprise au moins deux fois plus grande que celle dans laquelle je travaillais, et tout le monde était sympathique et enjoué. Ma première journée passa rapidement, ce qui était totalement différent de celles que je passais à New York. Le soir, je rentrais au studio, et décidais de ne pas rester seul enfermé. J'enfilais donc une chemise bordeaux et un jean noir et m'aventurais dehors.

Je trouvais un bar sympathique et je commençais à siroter un peu de whisky tranquillement. Lorsque soudain... Je _le _vis. Il était... beau. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma mâchoire pendait.

Loki était sur la piste de danse avec un autre homme. Il était plus âgé que moi, à en juger par les cheveux gris et les rides sur son visage. Il se collait à Loki, qui d'ailleurs portait des vêtements affriolants. Une chemise verte ouverte à demi et un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et décidais d'aller le saluer. Enfin...et s'il avait été programmé différemment, de sorte à ne plus se souvenir de moi ? Si ca se trouve, il ne s'appelle même plus Loki...

Décidé, je me levais tout de même et me faufilais au milieu des couples dansants. Bientôt, je fus à côté de lui. Il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué, trop occupé à se tortiller devant son nouvel âme sœur, sans doute.

« Loki ! » criai-je, afin qu'il m'entende. Mais la musique de la boîte de nuit était trop forte.

Je l'attrapais donc par le bras et ses yeux verts émeraudes se posèrent sur moi. Il se stoppa net, et nous restâmes ainsi un moment. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Loki ? Dégagez vos sales pattes ! » s'écria le vieil homme.

Je lui lançai un regard menaçant. « C'est rien, Richie, c'est...un vieil ami. Tu permets un instant ? »

Le dit ''Richie'' acquiesça, même si je pus voir que c'était vraiment à contre cœur. Loki et moi trouvâmes un endroit calme, Loki me tirant par la main. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un couloir assez éloigné où il n'y avait personne. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » commentai-je, en faisant, bien sûr, allusion à la façon dont il se frottait à Richie sur la piste de danse.

Il hocha la tête et me retourna le commentaire. « Je suis là pour le boulot, » le corrigeai-je.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua t-il. Et c'était assez explicite. Richie était son nouvel âme sœur, jusqu'au suivant, et etc...

« Tu l'aimes ? » lui demandai-je, certes un peu jaloux. Pourquoi jaloux ? C'était moi qui l'avait viré, bon sang !

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. « Et moi ? » continuai-je, bien décidé à le faire parler un peu.

En tant que poupée, il avait sans douté été reprogrammé, ou quelque chose du style. Il leva son regard sur le mien pour croiser mes yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre, regarda par derrière son épaule.

_« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Tony. »_

…

_A suivre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**The bee's knees(4) : **

...

POV's Tony :

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais surtout que Loki m'aurait oublié après avoir été reprogrammé...ou, alors, peut être que cette ''tactique'' faisait partie du petit jeu ? Pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec un ''ex''. D'habitude, je les abordais simplement, leur demandant des nouvelles sur leurs petites vies... Là, je ne sais pas, avec Loki, c'était très différent. Tout d'abord, peut être parce qu'il était...une poupée.

« Vous habitez dans le coin ? » lui demandai-je, en essayant de calmer ma voix.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, Richie et moi habitons dans la grande maison à deux rues d'ici. C'est très beau, je me plaît bien ici. » avoua t-il, toujours sans me regarder.

Soupirant, je décidais de m'implanter dans son champ de vision. C'était moi qui devais faire tous les efforts, c'était injuste, bon sang. « A deux rues d'ici ? Attends... ». Non, ne me dit pas que... « J'habite au bout de cette rue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la grande maison...c'était celle de ton... »

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant certainement que je finisse ma phrase. Je n'en eus pas le temps, parce que l'individu réapparut et attrapa Loki par le poignet, voulant l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. « Au moins tu sauras où me retrouver, » me glissa Loki à l'oreille, avant de disparaître.

Et c'est en méditant cela que je restais planté comme un abruti, seul.

…

Je ne rentrais pas tard, et même pas bourré. C'était vraiment déprimant. Ni accompagné, ni bourré, et tôt. Ca y est, je devenais vieux. Enfin, du moins, asocial. J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Je me posais donc devant la télé, regardant débilités inutiles et buvant quelques verres de whisky, mais je ne parvenais pas à oublier l'image de Loki. Loki avec Richie se frottant sensuellement sur la piste de danse. Ce devait être moi à la place de ce Richie, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que... ? Non. Tout était de ma faute, c'était moi qui l'avait jeté et insulté, plus jamais il ne voudrait me revoir.

Je tâchais donc d'oublier ces images, même si cela me demanderait beaucoup d'effort.

Dans la rue, des cris de joie retentirent, et soudainement, j'entendis un bruit sourde, et lorsque je me penchais pour voir la fenêtre, il y avait des flashs un peu partout. Des journalistes...et je savais déjà qui ils prenaient en photo. Loki et Richie apparurent, bras dessus bras dessous, tout sourire. Mais qui était ce Richie, bon sang ?

Je me penchais un peu plus, mes yeux rivés sur Loki. Il était...beau. Très beau. Non, sexy. Et il n'allait certainement pas avec un vieil homme comme Richie. Soudainement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, il devait sans doute savoir depuis un moment que je le fixais, car nous restâmes ainsi, et j'avais même peur que les journalistes ne remarquent cela. Alors, lui souriant, je lâchais ses yeux émeraudes et rentrais chez moi...

…

J'eus un sommeil sans rêves, ce qui me surpris énormément. Franchement, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris de rêver de Loki à poil, gémissant mon nom, ou un truc de ce style. En même temps, ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de rapports avec lui, et bon dieu, coucher avec Loki c'était sans doute la meilleure expérience sexuelle que j'avais eu. Bon, il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe. Il y avait aussi la vie avec Loki. C'était...agréable. Oui, il pensait tout le temps à moi. Me cuisinait des petits plats délicieux. S'occupait de l'appart en ajoutant sa petite touche. Adorait me parler de lui, et m'écouter parler de moi. Sympathisait avec tout le monde. Bref, sa présence suffisait à elle seule à rendre un intérieur lumineux...ce qui était...rare. Peut être même très rare. Et j'ai laissé cette occasion passer. Quel idiot !

_Toc toc ! _

Soit c'était quelqu'un du boulot, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi car nous avions un jour de congé aujourd'hui, soit... Soit c'était Richie qui venait me casser la gueule. Ou soit...c'était Loki. Bizarrement c'était surtout de revoir Loki que je craignais le plus. Qu'allions nous nous dire ? La conversation hier avait déjà été dure alors... je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait en être.

Je m'habillais rapidement d'un débardeur noir et d'un bas de survêtement et allais ouvrir.

_Loki. _

Il me sourit, et je remarquais qu'il avait un panier dans les mains. « Bonjour, Tony. » dit-il doucement.

Qu'il était beau. Non, sexy. Même habillé normalement il était sexy. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Pas de Richie ni je journalistes, chouette. « Il n'y a personne, mais si tu me laisses trop longtemps poiroter devant, je pense que certaines personnes me remarqueront. » ajouta t-il.

Je me poussais donc afin de le laisser entrer, et refermais la porte. _Ok, pas de panique. _

Il examina un moment mon intérieur, qui, d'ailleurs, était beaucoup plus propre et plus grand que mon appartement de New York, avant de revenir à moi. « Tu es devenu muet ? » me demanda t-il, en rigolant doucement.

Bon sang, ce rire ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. « Non, » le rassurai-je. « Je...Je trouve ça juste...bizarre. » continuai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, et décida d'ignorer mon commentaire. Loki me tendit ensuite son panier. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cuisiner alors...je t'ai fait des muffins. »

Je me mit à rigoler, même si l'odeur était tout à fait alléchante. « Merci, mais dis moi, quand as tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'aurais le temps de tout manger ? »

Il sourit timidement. « Tu sais, je reste seul toute la journée. Richie travaille beaucoup, alors...je m'occupe. Tout seul dans cette grande maison c'est... Mais bref. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, tu as bonne appétit. »

_Ok, ça c'est provoquant. _

« C'est plutôt toi. » rigolai-je, en repensant à toutes les fois où il me sautait dessus pour que nous fassions l'amour. C'était tellement loin tout ça, et si agréable.

Il rigola à son tour avant de se lever. Il parcourut en silence le studio et observa mon lit tout défait. J'aurais juré le voir rougir. Ok, moi aussi j'avais l'impression de rougir mais...c'était une impression hein ? Merde.

« Je n'aurais peut être pas du venir, » avoua t-il, en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

Malgré tout, je trouvais assez de courage pour le retenir. Nous étions maintenant très proche, et son regard était fuyant. « Loki, je... Reste un peu d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas retourner dans cette grande maison, tout seul ? »

Je lui souris, et il me le rendit. C'était agréable. Nous restâmes cependant un petit moment comme ça, avant que finalement, comme un réflexe, je ne me pencha vers lui afin d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, et s'approcha de son côté aussi. Bientôt, nous fûmes partis pour un baiser langoureux, et nous tentions tant bien que mal de retirer les vêtements de l'autre. Loki était plus rapide et expert que moi. J'en étais encore à retirer les malheureux boutons de sa chemise, et finalement, il s'y attaqua lui même, avant de nous orienter vers le lit.

Nous nous y écroulâmes, suffoquant, et je me postais au dessus de lui, ces jambes enserrant mon bassin. Je redécouvris avec un plaisir immense son corps exquis, et sa queue dressée pour moi. Je décidais de laisser des baisers un peu partout, comme pour me dire qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi. Je savais que c'était tout à fait faux, mais qu'y pouvais-je. Je venais seulement de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de lui. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Une de ses mains caressa ma bite, tandis que l'autre amenait ma tête plus proche de son visage afin de poursuivre nos baisers. Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment avant de finalement décider à passer à la suite. Ma bite était déjà glissante et humide, et Loki était trop impatient. Il gémissait d'impatience et de plaisir, lorsque mon gland le pénétra doucement. « Oh... » laissa t-il échapper, et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais jouir rien qu'à entendre ça.

Je le pénétrai entièrement, décidant qu'il m'avait trop manqué pour jouer les fines bouches. Il gémit de plus belles et quémanda plus de mouvements. Je commençais donc à lui asséner des coups plus rapides et brutaux, m'extasiant de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet, et je me rendais compte que, peut être, Loki était bien mon âme sœur. Non ?

« Oh Tony ! Je t'aime ! Oui ! Tony ! » cria t-il, lorsque je touchais sa prostate violemment.

Je recommençais à titiller cet endroit plusieurs fois, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de ces mots à mon oreille. « Moi aussi, » grognai-je, en poussant plus fort et violemment.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, et, finalement, nous vînmes ensemble. Ensuite, nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à réitérer cette expérience et à traîner au lit. Loki me quitta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Richie devait bientôt rentrer. Il m'embrassa derrière la porte avant de disparaître comme un voleur dans la foule. Je le regardais s'éloigner par la fenêtre avant de me dire que...L'idiot dans l'histoire, c'était bien moi.

…

Le reste de la semaine se déroula ainsi. Enfin, presque ainsi. Le matin, je ne travaillais pas, donc Loki venait chez moi. Nous refîmes l'amour plusieurs fois, nous discutâmes de ce que nous avions fait lorsque nous n'étions plus ensemble. Loki m'avoua que ses créateurs l'avaient programmé pour Richie, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supprimer mon dossier. Ce qui suscita d'ailleurs une petite dispute de ma faute. Et je n'avais plus envie d'y repenser. Il m'expliqua que Richie possédait des entreprises partout dans le monde, et qu'il était une personne très influente dans le monde de l'économie...d'où son statut et sa personnalité importante. Loki et lui sortaient souvent en galas et autres soirées où sourire était la chose la plus importante.

Je fus ravi de savoir que Richie n'entendait pas parler des petites escapades de Loki chez moi. Lui ne pourrait certainement par venir me casser la tête, mais ses gardes du corps, eux, pourraient.

La première semaine à Chicago était chouette. Des collègues de l'usine m'emmenèrent voir plein de choses, et Loki s'occupait de nous. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de l'avant...Nous ne voulions pas, ça aurait certainement tout gâché, ce qui aurait été vraiment dommage.

La deuxième et dernière semaine à Chicago passa plus rapidement. La seule vraie sortie que je m'accordais avec Loki était les magasins. Je le gâtais, histoire qu'il ne m'oublie pas une fois que j'aurais disparu. Nos rapports sexuels se multiplièrent, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Puis vint pour moi l'heure de rentrer à New York. Je n'étais pas doué pour les adieux.

« J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout lâcher pour te suivre, » rigola t-il, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

Je profitais du baiser avant de le regarder. « Viens avec moi. » lui chuchotai-je, lorsque une voix m'annonça que les passagers pour l'avion en direction de New York devaient embarquer. Loki soupira, essuya ses larmes et m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je viendrais te retrouver, promis. »

Je lui souris, lui rendis son baiser, et me dirigeais vers l'embarcadère.

« Tony, » me rappela t-il. Je me retournais.

_« Je suis ton âme sœur ! »_

_« Oui, je sais » souris-je. _

…

_A suivre. _

Note de l'auteur : Bon, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de la fin. Et de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu être le cas, parce qu'il y a encore de nombreuses choses sur lesquelles vous devez vous interroger. Je ferrai donc un dernier chapitre pour répondre aux questions et pour que vous puissiez bien voir comment tout cela se termine. Désolée si ça devient trop ''gnangnan'' ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais franchement, déjà qu'au départ je n'étais pas très sûre en écrivant tout ça...je pourrais comprendre si vous n'appréciez pas ^^'. Bref, m'avoir lu et commenté tout de même ! Bonne journée:D Et à la prochaine pour la fin:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue : **

_Voici la fin, et j'espère que cette fois ci vous ne me détesterez pas ^^'. Je ne fais mourir personne, c'est déjà ça:p. _

_Bisous, et merci d'avoir lu. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

…

« Monsieur, nous avons un problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« La poupée Loki a fuit son âme sœur pour aller rejoindre son ancien programme. »

Le vieil homme barbu sourit en observant les capteurs. La jauge amour de Loki était partagée, ce qui renforçait son côté humain, et rendait heureux son créateur.

« Notre expérience fonctionne à merveille. Les humains peuvent aimer les machines, et elles leur rendent bien. C'est une belle avancée pour la science, et la technologie. » se réjouit Selvig, en tapotant joyeusement l'épaule du Dr Banner.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs se mit à examiner les autres capteurs et jauges des autres poupées. Elles aussi offraient beaucoup d'espoir, et d'admiration pour leur expérience. C'était une énorme avancée contre la solitude et le malheur.

« Si on développait plus amplement nos annonces en observant un peu plus les personnes seules visées, on pourrait voir et analyser si nos machines, que dis-je, nos poupées d'amour sont de vrais remèdes ! Je suis très confiant Bruce, très confiant ! » s'exclama Selvig, en allant convoquant son escadron de ''veilleurs'' chargés de repérer et monter un dossier des personnes susceptibles de souffrir de solitude.

Banner sourit et se mit de suite à la tâche du développement des annonces.

_Oui, la science permettait beaucoup de choses._

…

Loki vivait à présent avec Tony. Ce dernier avait changé de boulot et travaillait à présent dans la vente de voiture de sport, et Loki dans la mode. Ils voyageaient beaucoup et envisageaient pour toujours une vie heureuse...

_Même si ils savaient bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, _

_des questions viendraient les diviser._

…

The bee's knees.

**FIN.**

**LokiLoptrHvdrungrStark.**

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

Note de l'auteur : Court, certes, mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié le concept un peu timbré de cette fic:) Bonne soirée, bis. Bonne vacances pour ceux qui partent.

Pour ma part, je pars vendredi prochain, donc il n'y aurait pas de publication pendant 2 semaines et demi( Il restera deux chapitres de ''Pas un mot'' et je publierai la suite de ''A Deal With the Devil'' ainsi que 2 autres OS en plusieurs parties sur Avengers, et pour finir une traduction sur The Walking Dead...même si je pense écrire quelque chose à ce propos aussi.)


End file.
